homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121215 - Plants and Quadrants
02:40 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling celestialVindicator CV at 02:40 -- 02:40 AT: hey vigil! 02:40 AT: been well? 02:42 CV: I have discovered several new plant species, including one whoes leaves emit a unique nerotoxin. So, yes. 0_0 02:42 AT: oh wow on derse or player planets? 02:44 CV: Player planets. I have been exploring and cataloging the new fauna. 0_0 02:45 AT: huh. anything good on my land? uuh land of quake and quartz 02:47 CV: Indeed. There were several species of flowers with crystal leaves. Quite lovely. 0_0 02:47 CV: The petals themseleves are very sharp, however. I would not recommend handling them without chainmail gloves. 0_0 02:49 AT: hehe they sound really pretty! ill keep that in mind when i go there ty 02:49 AT: speaking of! your garden is very lovely has it taken you long to grow it? 02:50 CV: I have worked on it for my entire life, ever since I was assigned my own quarters on Arena. 0_0 02:51 AT: your garden came from the arena?? youve preserved it a really long time then thats incredible 02:54 CV: Anyone would have done it. Anyone who cared about plantlife, anyways. 0_0 02:54 AT: mm thats true i suppose ive always taken it for granted? was there not much plant life on arena? 02:57 CV: It was largely restricted to private gardens. Our society placed little importance on preserving plants that were not pretty or useful. 0_0 03:00 AT: mmm i can see the difference then, alternia was mostly wildlife we were actually able to live far enough apart from one another that we could not see another troll for months 03:00 AT: mightve been different with the adults on world but 03:03 CV: Why were there no adults on your world? Did you and your generation find religious inspiration in a green god and rise up to murder them all? 0_0 03:04 AT: uuh no well i mean its similiar but 03:05 AT: the long and short of it was there was a revolt against the highbloods 03:05 AT: it eventually was crushed but it caused the empress to banish all adults to space 03:05 AT: more than likely to keep them from banding together like that again 03:06 AT: so alternia was basically the uh breeding grounds i guess? i would think only jadebloods wouldve been allowed onworld 03:07 CV: So, your world was a breeding ground? Were you a highly desired partner for breeding? 0_0 03:08 AT: uuh i suppose? in a sense i was 03:09 AT: to be in the heiress's quadrant wouldve been a status boost for any troll 03:09 AT: i was the only tyrian on world well apart from merrow 03:09 AT: but he was a surprise 03:11 CV: I see. So, you pleasured a highly exclusive clientele? 0_0 03:12 AT: more like i was the highly exclusive clientele everyone was trying to get at 03:14 CV: So, this Merrow. Did you copulate with him? 0_0 03:15 AT: he only wished tbh he was trying for my pitch quadrant 03:16 AT: but really his first messages absolutely terrified me and i was never good at pitch 03:16 AT: so it didnt come across 03:18 CV: I see. 0_0 03:19 CV: You and Scarlet may have more in common then I would have guessed. 0_0 03:19 AT: mm? how so? 03:21 CV: Well, you were both highly prized sexual partners on your homeworlds, and had to deal wth unwanted advances. 0_0 03:22 AT: heh ive heard about that, its still a little odd to think about scarlet can really handle herself 03:23 AT: but i was not as prized as you may think 03:23 AT: oh gosh what was the term she used 03:23 AT: progenitor! 03:24 AT: my progenitor's title was the Disgrace 03:24 CV: That is not a very postive title. 0_0 03:24 AT: no 03:25 AT: and as soon as it was discovered that that's who my ancestor was i went from being the top of the run to well the top but having sludge thrown at me 03:25 AT: i did not have sexual advances but there were a few pale advances that irritated me 03:32 CV: Irritated you? Did they not use sufficent lubrication? 0_0 03:33 AT: lmao no okay i suppose i should explain troll quadrants sorry 03:34 AT: instead of only one romantic partner we can have up to four thus quadrant 03:35 AT: not all of them are sexual tho! 03:35 AT: there's redrom and blackrom the red quadrants are matespritship and moirallegiance 03:35 AT: nyarla is my matesprit and i would consider scarlet your matesprit 03:36 AT: this is the flush quadrant its symbol is a heart and it is one of the two sexual quadrants 03:37 AT: moirallegiance is the pale quadrant and it is not sexual, rather it is similiar to a close partnership the best way i could describe it to you is imagine your relationship with scarlet except without sex being involved 03:37 CV: That sounds much less enticing. 0_0 03:38 CV: Sex is very enjoyable. At least, with Scarlet. 0_0 03:40 AT: hehe i imagine it is! moirallegiance is represented by a diamond, moirails tend to be the trolls that everyone gets fussy over you did not mess with a highblood's moirail if you wanted to live 03:40 AT: the two black quadrants are auspisticism and kismesissitude 03:41 AT: kismesisstude was the quadrant merrow was going for with me, and it is one of the sexual quadrants represented by a spade. usually you havea troll inthis quad that you consider a strong rival and you may even like them but they tend to tick you off 03:41 AT: pitch is based around hate 03:42 CV: That sounds quite confusing. Why would you wish to engage in sex with someone you hate? Is it merely a ruse to catch them unguarded, so you can stab them when they least expect it? 0_0 03:43 AT: mmmm! no actually that would be considered a bad match in pitch since that last thing you want to do is kill your quadrantmate 03:43 AT: thats actually when an auspistice would step in 03:43 AT: let me see... 03:44 AT: was there anyone on arena that you respected maybe even looked up to but they absolutely irritated the depths out of you? 03:45 CV: I killed most people who irritated me. Or maimed them in duels, at least. 0_0 03:47 AT: mmm i suppose its hard to translate then 03:47 AT: you can imagine it as a really really intense rivarly if that makes sense? 03:47 AT: that sometimes ends in hate sex 03:49 CV: It must be an alien thing. Do you have any such rivalry. 0_0 03:50 AT: ugh maybe 03:50 AT: im lowkey denying it because it just makes me so mad 03:51 CV: Is that not the point? 0_0 03:52 AT: yeees it is doesnt make it any less vexing especially since she may lord it over my head 03:52 AT: and she's going after my matesprit 03:52 AT: u g h 03:52 AT: w/e 03:54 CV: So, if she should succed, you would share your matesprite with her? 0_0 03:56 AT: if he returns her feelings yes trolls can have up tooo six quadmates at once? and the ashen quad, auspisticism, is sorta ambigious because you can be in multiple clubs or not 03:56 AT: it depends if youre the mediator or being mediated 03:59 CV: I see. So,is this should come to pass, Nyarla would be responsible for pleasuring both of you. I admit, I find it somewhat unlikely he would be capable of so much physical exertion. 0_0 04:00 AT: pffhehe yes he would but he might surprise you yet! 04:01 AT: im not a fan of this relationship last for more than a week at most tho 04:01 AT: im not sure she understands our romance 04:03 CV: If his fighting is any indication, I am somewhat surprised he is capable of satisfying even you. Why do you believe she does not understand? 0_0 04:05 AT: alas he has not got the chance to try yet :( 04:06 CV: Does he require instruction? Or chemical assisstance? 0_0 04:06 AT: and because of how she handled a supposed moirallegiance with me from another timeline 04:07 AT: hahah no he doesnt 04:07 AT: there just hasnt been time 04:14 CV: So, do you desire her sexually, then? 0_0 04:18 AT: that is a very good question ill get back to you after i have her on her knees :) 04:22 CV: As you wish. 0_0 04:24 CV: Putting aside your complicated sex life for a moment, is there anything specific you wished to talk to me about? 0_0 04:24 AT: hehe yes actually! 04:24 AT: both our cultures have a holiday coming up and i was planning on having a bit of a get together 04:25 AT: i told scarlet about it and you both are invited 04:25 AT: however a there are a few in the group still nervous, especially eribus 04:26 CV: Why would he be nervous? 0_0 04:26 CV: Has he done something wrong? 0_0 04:26 AT: no but taking his arms has really left a mark on him 04:27 CV: Two, I would imagine. 0_0 04:29 AT: heh yes but he's rather jumpy so try not to catch him off guard? youre very good at that for being so large 04:34 CV: I will do my best to be obvious. But many of you are quite oblivious. 0_0 04:37 AT: i wont argue that thank you :) 04:38 CV: You are welcome. 0_0 04:40 AT: oh did you happen to have a pool or something in your garden youre okay with me using? 04:41 CV: For what purpose? 0_0 04:41 AT: swimming p much i mean ill take even water im aquatic and its been a few sweeps 04:41 AT: my gills are pretty irritated 04:43 CV: That should be fine. As long as you do not damage the seaweed growing at the bottom. 0_0 04:45 AT: i wouldnt dream of it which path do i take? 04:49 CV: The one that borders the carnivorous snapping plants on the righthand side. Keep to the left. 0_0 04:52 AT: fantastic thank you vigil :) 04:52 CV: You are welcome. 0_0 04:52 AT: troll you later then unless you had any questions or anything? 04:53 CV: Not at the moment. If I wish to contact you later, I shall most likely do so in person. 0_0 04:54 AT: ofc try not to scare the frogs tho 04:54 AT: ill be off then! 04:54 CV: Goodbye. 0_0 04:54 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling celestialVindicator CV at 04:54 -- Category:Vigil Category:Aaisha